


Revenge Isn't As Sweet As You (Earth 36)

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Captain Canary and The Multiverse [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Assassins & Hitmen, Captain Canary, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Mobster AU, Torture, captain canary and the multiverse, mild descriptions of torture, mob boss/assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Earth 36 Mob Boss Snart/Hit Woman Lance





	Revenge Isn't As Sweet As You (Earth 36)

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that some of these AUs are just going to be put in as drabbles. Some of them I have ideas for, but not enough for long stories or to fill three chapters in one of the volumes.

Revenge Isn’t As Sweet As You

Earth 36

Mob Boss Snart/Hit Woman Lance

xXx

_“You make me feel like I’m not good enough.”_

That’s what he had said to her just a few hours ago, the only light in his bedroom was that of the full moon streaming through the open curtains. They were huddled together under the thin sheet, bare and sated from a night of passion. He’d wined and dined her all night at one of his father’s nightclubs, spinning her around the floor in the expensive blue gown he’d bought her for their anniversary and when they were buzzing with the energy of luxury and lust, he spirited her back to his family's estate to lavish her in the attention he thought she deserved.

She deserved none of it, least of all him.

Leonard Snart was the oldest son of Lewis Snart, wealthy businessman, known best for his many clubs throughout Central City. To the public was a true picture of the American dream, working his way up from nothing and building an empire with only hard work and cunning.

As the Depression raged on, Lewis would quickly become the cities favorite son, funding programs, keeping people employed, shuttling in the wealthy to spend their money in the city to keep the economy going. It wasn’t perfect, but compared to the rest of the country it was far better.

To law enforcement, Lewis Snart was an animal. He ruled the underground with an ironfist, and showed no mercy to anyone who spoke out against him including his own family. Many a calls had been made in the early days of his first marriage, only for his wife to turn them away, teary eyed, her face already beginning to swell. There was little doubt in any of their minds that his first wife’s death had not been an accident, but there was no evidence and Lewis had resources they didn’t. His son, his second wife, and later his daughter, didn’t fare much better though neither of them ever turned up dead, accidental or otherwise.

The police had been working tirelessly and mostly in secret to bust him and his entire operation, but his people didn’t respect him, they feared him, and nothing motivated them to keep quiet quite like fear.

Sara slipped from the bed quietly, dressing and returning to watch the peaceful expression across Leonard’s face as he slept. He was beautiful. Strong jaw, high cheekbones, soft skin and thick dark hair, she hadn’t exactly felt like seducing him was a chore.

Sara’s father, Quentin Lance was a high ranking officer in the police force and Lewis’ biggest detractor. He made no secret of his distaste for the man and he went to great lengths to prove to the world that he wasn’t who he pretended to be. Subtlety had never been her father’s strongest ability, and Lewis was not without his own spies in the department. As soon as her father got close enough to actually proving his case, Lewis responded in the only way he knew how; with violence.     

Two years prior he and her mother were driving home from a police function, only to be found with their car wrapped around a tree on the side of the road. Her father had smelled of alcohol, and the police quickly ruled it an accident. Sara knew better. The scene screamed murder, but the higher ups in the department, the ones Lewis kept on the payroll had closed up the case and put it away.

Sara had stood at her parents graves, having missed the services, a bouquet of flowers for her mother hanging loosely in her fist. She’d been estranged from her family since she was sixteen, but they were still her family, and she would die before she let a man like Lewis Snart get away their murder.

Men like Lewis Snart were rabid animals, they needed to be put down, and there was no better person in the world to do that than her.

Sara had heard Lewis return nearly an hour before. His current wife hadn’t gone out that night, still tending to the bruises he’d given her at the beginning of the week. Leonard’s eight year old sister Lisa, was already asleep when they got home, her broken arm undoubtedly sore from her “tumble out of a tree”. Leonard had been tense since it had happened, it being the first time Lewis had ever raised a hand to Lisa, and Sara had hoped the night out would calm him enough to let his guard down.

Leonard was hyper vigilant, the long cultivated skill of a terrified little boy. He was also a genius, someone who would take over the family business and undoubtedly bring it to a level Lewis could only dream of. He had simply been her best way into Lewis’ inner circle, he was never supposed to be any more than that. Her master would be disappointed in her.

With all the stealth cultivated from nearly a decade of training, Sara slipped silently from the room, carefully picking her way through the house to Lewis’ office, where he was certainly working late into the night. Or rather, drinking late into the night.

Sara had run away from home when she was sixteen. It wasn’t that she had a bad life, it just became obvious rather quickly that the life she was meant for wasn’t the life she wanted. There was no other option for her, though, not if she stayed, so she ran.

A few months later, while working under the table for a sweatshop in New York she witnessed her boss’ murder. She’d tried to get out unnoticed, but his killer wasn’t just a thug or a random gangster.

Malcolm Merlyn, a false name, but the only one he would give her, even to this day. She didn’t know why he didn’t kill her. She was a loose end and yet instead of tying her up, he took her with him, taking her in, training her, turning her into a deadly assassin. She’d worked for years overseas, checking on her family periodically, and making a name for herself as _The Canary_ in the underground.

And then she’d gotten word from Malcolm that her parents were dead. He had warned her not to go after Lewis, to let him do it or to send someone else, that revenge would get her caught, would skew her concentration, but the more she thought about it the more she couldn’t stand the thought of Lewis dying by anyone else’s hand.

Lewis wasn’t expecting her, that much was obvious. Nothing had surprised her more than Lewis’ reaction to her. She had taken a job as a singer at Lewis’ flagship club. One afternoon as she prepared the stage for her evening shift, a rival of Lewis’ entered the club with the intention of causing trouble. When Lewis wouldn’t bow down they had started swinging and Sara, not one to take shit from anyone, held her own well enough to put several of the thugs down before finding Lisa huddled behind a booth and protecting her for the rest of the fight.

From that moment on, Lewis had looked on at her with a measure of respect and Leonard had begun pursuing her. Maybe that’s why she had fallen so hard for him. She’d been the kind of woman men feared for so long that finding one who loved that about her was… interesting to say the least. He saw her scars, both physical and metaphorical and he loved her for them.

“Sara.” Lewis rasped through his damaged trachea. She’d hit him there first, taking away his ability to scream for help. He was hunched over in the solid wood chair she’d tied him too, blood streaming from the broken skin all over his face. His hands were an angry red, each finger broken individually. “Who sent you?” he asked. He knew he wasn’t going to make it out of this, not unless someone came in, and after years of scaring his family into staying out of his office after he got home from the club, he knew they wouldn’t be coming to help him.

Sara stepped closer, leaning over him. “My father’s ghost.” she raised the katana in her hand, her trademark weapon, ready to end it once and for all.  

_“Sara.”_

Sara stood up straight, spinning abruptly, the gun in her other hand pointed toward the now open door. Leonard stood there, fully dressed and watching her sadly. “You can’t do this, Sara.” Leonard tells her. “Your father wouldn’t want you to.”

“How the hell would you know!” she demanded.

“Quentin Lance was an honorable man.”

“How…”

“He talked about you.” Leonard told her, taking a step into the room. “It hurt not knowing where you were, or whether you were alright.” he continued taking another step and another.

Her vision blurred, but she barely noticed as the tears began falling. She’d questioned for years whether he still loved her, whether any of them still thought about her. She’d left a note, she explained her reasons for leaving, but she’d never called, never made her presence known when she stopped in town to check on them.

“Why would he tell you all of that?” she asked, her gun lowered unconsciously.

“He confided in me, because we were working together. I fed him information on my father, named all his moles in the police department, helped him build a case against Lewis.” Leonard explained. “It’s my fault their dead, and I’m so sorry, doll. I missed one of his spies, and they figured out that he was too close.”

“Traitor.” Lewis struggled, renewing his attempts to escape.

“You’ve called me worse things.” Leonard glared. He turned his attention to Sara again. He was closer now, directly in front of her. He reached up, gently grasping her wrist to pull the gun down. He managed to pull the gun from her limp fingers.

“You’ve known who I was this entire time?”

“Not the entire time, but after a while I started to notice a few things. I’m not sure how your parents would feel about their daughter being _The Canary_ , but _I’m_ certainly impressed.” he reached up, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Now, as much as I would love to watch you do this, I can’t make anymore changes to the plan, so, I can’t let you kill him like you intended.” Leonard slipped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close, laying a kiss on her forehead. A moment later he turned to the still open door and said; “Alright, set it up, I want this done before Lisa or Maria wake up.”

Within seconds, several heavy lifters in Lewis’ organization came in, moving around the office, none of them making a move to free Lewis, despite his struggles to free himself. By the time they were done, the french doors out into the garden were open, several pieces of furniture had been rearranged and one of the men brought Leonard a pillow.

“ _Now_ you can kill him.” he told her when they were finished, trading her the gun for her sword and then handing her the pillow.

Lewis Snart died, betrayed by his own son. It was as fitting a revenge as she could have imagined. Leonard took the gun, wiped it of prints and handed it to one of the men.

“Melt it down. I don’t want a trace of it left.” he ordered, taking the pillow and dropping it at the feet of Lewis’ lifeless body. “Make sure everything fits the scenario we set up, then get out of here, make sure none of you are seen, take the smugglers tunnels below the house. Say nothing to anyone until after police show up in the morning.”

They acknowledged his orders and left.

“I think we have a lot to talk about.” Sara said when they were gone. Leonard hummed, wrapping an arm around her waist and steering her out of the room. He closed the door behind them, neither of them sparing Lewis a final look.

In the hallway, Leonard turned to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. “Stay with me.” he said when they pulled away. “Stay by my side, run the organization with me.”

“As your right hand?” she asked. It wasn’t the first offer of the kind she’d ever gotten. It was the first offer from someone she was romantically involved with though.

“As my partner.” he corrected. “As my wife.”

“You just watched me torture and murder your father.” she replied, staring up at him with a mixture of awe and incredulity.  

“And I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful.” he replied earnestly. “Say yes, together we can make sure no one suffers at the hands of people like my father ever again. We’ll protect this city together.”

“Yes.” she breathed, stretching up on her toes to kiss him again.     

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a follow up for this one, but if there is more at some point there won't be a lot.


End file.
